1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to multimedia and more particularly to flexible features for multimedia sources.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,752 to Christos I. Vaios issued Aug. 7, 2001 for an intelligent multi-access system provides the following information, “Over the past few decades computers and communications technology has evolved into a complex infrastructure where countless different systems, platforms, and other products are now interoperable. Only recently has the concept of open systems become a reality, permitting new developments in standard-based file transfer, electronic mail, and remote log in. Opportunistically, society is becoming increasingly dependent on many of the new technologies made available via phone communications, private computer networks, and the Internet.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,383 to James Michael Magee, et al. issued Jun. 23, 1998 for a shared memory support method and apparatus for a microkernel data processing system provides the following information: “Operating systems can be classified as multi-user operating systems, multi-processor operating systems, multi-tasking operating systems, and real-time operating systems. A multiuser operating system allows two or more users to run programs at the same time. Some operating systems permit hundreds or even thousands of concurrent users. A multi-processing program allows a single user to run two or more programs at the same time. Each program being executed is called a process. Most multi-processing systems support more than one user. A multi-tasking system allows a single process to run more than one task. In common terminology, the terms multi-tasking and multi-processing are often used interchangeably even though they have slightly different meanings. Multi-tasking is the ability to execute more than one task at the same time, a task being a program. In multi-tasking, only one central processing unit is involved, but it switches from one program to another so quickly that it gives the appearance of executing all of the programs at the same time. There are two basic types of multi-tasking, preemptive and cooperative. In preemptive multi-tasking, the operating system parcels out CPU time slices to each program. In cooperative multi-tasking, each program can control the CPU for as long as it needs it. If a program is not using the CPU however, it can allow another program to use it temporarily. For example, the OS/2™ and UNIX™ operating systems use preemptive multi-tasking, whereas the Multi-Finder™ operating system for Macintosh™ computers uses cooperative multi-tasking. Multi-processing refers to a computer system's ability to support more than one process or program at the same time. Multi-processing operating systems enable several programs to run concurrently. Multiprocessing systems are much more complicated than single-process systems because the operating system must allocate resources to competing processes in a reasonable manner. A real-time operating system responds to input instantaneously. General purpose operating systems such as DOS and UNIX are not real-time.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,594 for a method for open loop camera control using a motion model to control camera movement to Paul A. Thompson, issued Feb. 16, 1999 provides the following information, “A typical surveillance application will have many more cameras than monitors, and fewer operators than monitors.—Controllable cameras in surveillance systems generally fall into three categories, 1) Inexpensive, manually operated, cameras only capable of movement responsive to manual pan, tilt, zoom, focus and iris commands from an operator, and which are the most common type, 2) More expensive, semi-automated cameras equipped with “preset” controls, which use servo mechanisms to position the camera to internally stored pan, tilt, zoom, focus, and iris positions. With this data, a plurality of “preset” views for each camera may be stored in the camera and used to direct the respective camera to a one, or a sequence, of these preset views responsive to operating a key on the keypad, and 3) very expensive cameras containing computers capable of complex operations such as communicating information to the camera control system.—Prior art of which Applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,866, issued to Morgan on Feb. 12, 1991. This reference discloses a camera control system requiring a number of computer controlled cameras, i.e., cameras that generate position information at the pan, tilt, zoom and focus motor drives and provide this information as feedback signals to operate the cameras in a closed loop configuration. These closed loop feedback signals are used in conjunction with a diagram that a user references to control movements of selected cameras. A conventional touch screen monitor and video switching matrix, under control of a microprocessor, provides a user with several options for selecting a particular camera, view, and monitor from a particular graphical representation. While this system provides a relatively simple way to use a touch screen to effect camera, view, and monitor selection, it is limited in that it requires an operator to select from a predefined list of fixed views, or “assets” located in the diagram, which are similar to presets. Further, there is no ability to select an arbitrary location to view, or to refer to entities to be viewed by name, as is found in a CADD drawing. Further yet, there is no disclosure in Morgan as to how the graphical representations relate to camera movement, or how these graphical representations are constructed. In addition, there is no capability for the system to monitor the camera video, or relate portions of the video to locations on the diagram. Another reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,288, issued to Blackshear on May 5, 1992, discloses a feedback signal operated, closed loop camera system in conjunction with computer control used to store in memory one or more predetermined “presets,” or views of particular interest. Computer routines are provided for controlling camera movements from one preset to another preset. Additional computer routines are provided for immediately moving a camera to view a preset responsive to an alarm. Again, the system of Blackshear requires “smart” cameras with feedback position information of the pan and tilt mechanisms, with the attendant high cost of the cameras. Also, as each preset and sequence of presets must be manually entered into the computer, the system lacks the versatility needed for a large surveillance operation, such as found in a gambling casino.”